A laser-based acoustic emission (AE) detection device is proposed (Phase I & II) for work site structural stability assessment in order to reduce the occupational injuries and fatalities caused by roof falls, sidewall crumples, stop collapses, slope slides, etc., in the mining industry. This applied research and development addresses the miner's safety and contributes to ensuring the mineworker's right to "safe and healthful working conditions" (Occupational Safety and Health Act of 1970). This new device will take advantage of innovations in laser ultrasonic, artificial intelligence (AI) and conventional acoustic emission technology to provide mine workers with a unique instant, real time stability assessment of immediate rock structures in the working environment, which was not attainable in the past. This research will also result in a unique non-contact monitoring device for acoustic emission/microseismic studies, which will be very useful in many areas of application. The primary objective of the Phase I research is to demonstrate under laboratory conditions the concept of the laser device for stability assessment, and to construct a prototype setup for further development and optimization in the subsequent Phase II research. This primary objective consists of five specific aims: 1. Specimen preparation, 2. Development of laser-based AE monitor, 3. AE data collection and failure criteria development, 4. laboratory demonstration, and 5. final report and Phase II proposal.